Conventional backpacks have two shoulder straps extending from the top to the bottom on the relevant side of the backpack. In numerous sport and leisure-time activities there are more or less pronounced movements of the arms at an angle to the direction of locomotion, frequently in the form of a pendulum movement, for example in inline skating or roller skating. The two shoulder straps of known backpacks greatly impair these arm movements.